


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Alone

Alone  
  
I knew something was up. i just knew it. I’d started noticing little things. Like the fact that she kept being absent at school or that she fought with her parents more than usual. I also noticed she would stay in her bedroom all the time and barely ate anymore. She stopped having as much energy and never did any schoolwork anymore.  
How she managed to pass most classes without even opening her books baffles me.  
She She daydreamed in class and acted more and more carless when it came to a lot of things.  
A few times I went to the bay window to find it locked. I could hear Lund blasting through her speakers.  
She would smile and joke most of the time it was real. Most of the time…  
I didn’t know what to do or how to help her.  
She doesn’t seem to know what’s going on with her and I don’t think she’s able to express what she’s feeling. I’ve noticed that before, the fact that she doesn’t say what she thinks anymore. it almost feels like she can’t find the words to say what she wants to so she doesn’t. I wish I could help her but I don’t know how.  
  
A/N: If one day a class is to analyze this text they’d probably be asked “Who is the narrator? What do the characters represent?” They’d probably want to answer this:  
The narrator is Farkle Minkus but he represents the author swell. Riley Matthews in also represents the author.  
he represents the fact that she wants to make things better for her(self) and she represents what is going on. In this case the characters are only for the outside viewer/reader proving once again that there is always more to any story. Anyway thanks for reading this shitty attempt at expressing myself.


End file.
